


Day 3: Amnesia

by aesthetickuroo



Series: KuroTsuki Angst Week 2018 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Day 3, KRTSK Angst Week 2018, M/M, Temporary Amnesia, krtsk angst week, kurotsukki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetickuroo/pseuds/aesthetickuroo
Summary: Krtsk Angst Week, 2018.13.10 - Amnesiatwitter: @aesthetickurooThe second part of day 2:Sacrifice.





	Day 3: Amnesia

After that little twitch that his hand did, everything happened in a rush. Tetsurou woke up an hour later and Kei almost screamed at the sight of his boyfriend opening his eyes. That feline eyes that Kei said that they shine on the darkness of their room. 

Those bright and lighthearted eyes that cannot skip a tear or a little wink that can make Kei flustered instantly... Now those eyes were dull. Confused, lost in a corner of his mind. Maybe at that moment, Kei was happy, but after calling everyone and cleaning the happy tears that were traveling on his reddened cheeks, his world sunk again. 

 

—Who are you? And what I am doing here?--his voice was deep and full of doubt.

 

At that moment, Kei's lips trembled. And everything went down. 

The doctor said Tetsurou has amnesia. He cannot determine if it was severe or just a temporal amnesia. Kei went out of the room, at the verge of tears. His brother Akiteru, followed him and put his arm on his brother's shoulders, trying to console him. 

 

—Hey Kei, It is going be okay. You... passed the worse part. He will remember you. 

—You cannot be sure about that!--Kei tried to keep his composure. He cannot cry right now. 

—But if he cannot remember everything... You can make him fall in love with you again.

—No! You cannot be sure about that!--he swallowed a sob.--Maybe he doesn´t want to see me again... For him, right now I am a total stranger. I cannot say to him "hey you were my boyfriend before everything happened". I cannot show him the fucking ring, I cannot show him I deeply love hi-!

—Kei. 

—What! 

—It is okay to cry. 

 

He stayed silent seeing his brother eyes for a moment before hugging him and crying on his shoulder. 

Meanwhile, in the room, Tetsurou was next to his mother. His mother was crying from pure happiness. She looked radiant now that his son was awake like nothing happened. Tetsurou asked so many things... And his mother answered them patiently. Until he asked a question that twisted his mother's insides. 

 

—Who was that blond man?—his mother was trying to hold the tears again. 

—Why are you asking honey?

—Because... he stood there smiling like he was at a loss or maybe feeling a little sad. And I asked myself how could anyone be as pretty as him.

 

And Tetsurou´s mother smiled slightly again. But she never answered him. 

 

* * *

 

Everything changed in the house. Kei was only focused on his job. It was the only resource he has to escape from Tetsurou's illness. And he tried to arrive late at the house. When Tetsurou was sleeping and the house was silent. He often went to his room, just to see him sleeping peacefully and without troubles. And then, he went to take his usual night shower. 

 

Their relationship was... in a hiatus. Tetsurou doesn't know anything about it. They kept living together, Kei sleeping in the guest room, Tetsurou on the main room. The blond man, stored every picture of them in a box. He kept the box on the wardrobe. But he kept the ring, as a fond memory of how was everything after the accident.  

 

Even though Kei wanted to be the less time with Tetsurou to prevent his heart from aching, he stood every weekend at his home, working on his projects, and the bedhaired man, asking him about things that he did before the accident and he cannot remember. For Kei was hard to answer the questions, but he answered all of them, quietly. Tetsurou was amazed by Kei. He saw him as a peaceful person and a beautiful one, he loved the way he speaks to him or how he used his ironic tone when he is mad to something that happened at his job. But he can say that something troubled him. And even though he knows that is something related to him, he cannot decipher was happening. 

 

That evening there was no extra work at the office, so Kei and his best friend left their job early. 

 

—Are you sure that he doesn't remember anything?—his best friend, Yamaguchi said. 

—Pretty sure.

—Any signal that he is recovering his memory?

—No.—Kei said stoically, then he sighs.—I don't want to arrive at the house right now. 

—Don't you call it home now?—Yamaguchis asked.

—Home was Tetsurou, Yams. And he is not the Tetsurou I loved. 

—But you still love him. 

—Yeah, I still love him. Sometimes...

—Sometimes, what? 

—Sometimes at the weekends, he stood on the chair of the living room, watching me while I am working. I glanced at him sometimes, and his eyes seemed to shine as they did before everything. Like he actually remembers everything. But it was just an illusion. Just thinking about his gaze... makes me feel like a bullet in my chest. 

 

The rest of the travel was silent. Kei waved goodbye at Yamaguchi and he arrived at the big house. The house was as the travel, silent. 

 

—Kuroo?—Kei asked. 

 

He heard a little "thump!" in the main bedroom. Kei ran, leaving everything at the hall. He was worried. Maybe Tetsurou collapsed in the bedroom, and just the simple thinking of Tetsurou collapsing made Kei shaking. When he arrived at the bedroom breathless. He saw him with the box full of pictures of them next to his foot. And Tetsurou with a pic of them together, in his hand. His other hand was covering his trembling mouth. 

He raised his eyes to watch the blond man at the door. 

And Tetsurou's eyes were full of tears. 

Kei saw those eyes again. 

His eyes. 

Those shining eyes. 

The eyes of the person that he used to call home. 

 

And when Tetsurou ran to hug Kei, Kei knew that everything was going to be okay.

 

—I remember you Kei. I am back. 

 

Tetsurou said before colliding his lips with Kei while crying. 

 

 

 


End file.
